


To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene from Season 2, Episode 5. </p><p>Blame it on the ridiculous amount of 'But... Steph' that happens every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

Stan worries, paces, then, when he knows he can do no more, sets about cleaning the house. Steph is asleep now, peaceful and calm. Miriam smiles as she watches her, aware how much it can take to sleep in someone’s company. 

Steph stirs slightly, hair tumbling into her face and tangling. Almost on impulse Mim reaches to tuck it from her face, noticing the almost innocence of sleep. She remembers watching David sleep like this once, as a child, fretting over nothing. This time she has reason to worry. The words come before she thinks. 

“Why didn’t you just tell us, Steph love? We could have helped you…”

No answer comes, not that she expected it. Steph still sleeps and she continues to watch, knowing, deep down, this is the most peace either will have for a long time to come.


End file.
